


Silver Linings

by SafeInHisTouch



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Disabled Character, Charles isn't the only one with a Mutant school, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is referred by his birth name, Evan Peters plays my dear Pietro, Future Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, No Timeline, Set in 1980s, but it's the only good one, dadneto, sad past, wolvsilver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeInHisTouch/pseuds/SafeInHisTouch
Summary: 10 years of money struggles, discrimination, and failed mutant schools lead Erik and Pietro to the doors of Charles Xavier's School for gifted youngsters in a time of near loss of everything.----Somehow, someway Pietro has managed to make the best out of any situation, but all this transferring of schools is really taking a toll, but he refuses to show his father, no, the man has too much to deal with himself, he doesn't need the struggle of handling his emotional and hormonal teen's problems.





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi, so my first fanfic here on AO3, I hope this turns out alright.
> 
> I'll be trying to update this once a week at least, and yes on an Amino called Penned.
> 
> also, this version will be a lot more explicit than the one I post there.

The floors clanked, taking the beating of his shoes and turning it into a beautiful melody of hard leather against tile flooring.  
  
Anyone who dared to stand in the man's way would soon submit to his hard look, thin lips pressed hard together, his silver eyes cold and sharp, much like his other features, his cheekbones were competition to his eyes, his hair, a brown that lies between light and dark brown that shines a fiery ginger when the light of the sun touched it. Some would dare to say he was quite the handsome man, literally carved from the marble in the columns of Olympus itself.  
  
Making his way through the halls of the old estate turned school, the man made sure his presence was known, to leave himself planted into the minds of the other adults, ensuring no mistalk of him was without fear.   
  
The door to his destination swung open with a force that would break any normal door, especially with the amount of power the man held,   
  
"Mr.Eisenhardt-" The graying man that sat in front of him was not who he was looking for, yet the young boy who owned hair had greyed years before this day. His looks Immediately soften, his cold silver eyes turning back to their greener blue state, his jaw relaxed as his lips and teeth were no longer clenched,  
  
"My son." The man got down on his knee, opening his arms for the 7-year-old to run into, and he did just that.  
  
"Papa!" The little boy buried his face into his father's chest, the man known to the boy as papa wrapped his arm securely around him, picking up the younger boy as he stood back up to face the headmaster.  
  
"Why is it that I got a call from your secretary that my son was being suspended?" The male's English was broken, but still held a smooth tone in it, his years growing up in Germany stuck with him. The Headmaster, whose plaque read, Headmaster Theodore Roland, adjusted his tie to fit loose, the father's hard stare making him a bit nervous.  
  
"U-uh well, Max- Mr. Eisenhardt, your son was found beating another today during his training," with that Max Eisenhardt took one look at his son's face, seeing a bandage on his left cheekbone, a swollen eye, and a cut lip. The Headmaster gasped a little, Max was not happy, oh no he was not.  
  
"Pietro! Mein Sohn!" The little boy known as Pietro tried to hide behind his shiny silver hair, a product of a genetic mutation passed down from his father.  
  
"I will not have my son here no more, this is the- the third time this month my kin has had these marks on him. Mein Gott- Pietro, Vati will handle this, in Ordnung?" The little boy nodded, placing his head on his father's shoulder, not arguing with his father's decision to take him out of this school.

 

The Headmaster dared to argue back, making a point that his son was using his powers to steal the kid's things. But Max shut the man down,

 

“So you say it is okay for my son to have such harm inflicted upon him? I have sent my son here so he could learn to better himself, so you can teach him those good values, but I see I must step in now. I will be transferring my son into a different school next week. Good day.” The man with the murderous-ly good looks made a sharp one-eighty, the doors opened with a slight flick of Max’s wrist.

The little boy whose hair shimmered unnaturally in the light, (silver-grey is not reflected yet his hair very much was) hugged his father tightly, taking in his fatherly musk, letting it comfort his nerves,

 

“Papa?” the little boy known as Pietro lifted his head from his father's chest looking up at the man he saw as a hero,

 

“yes, Schatz?”Max Replied, meeting the sight of his son's bright brown eyes, they matched his mothers, may she rest in peace(never, not as long as her dearest Max takes care of their child).

 

“I want Twinkies.” The little boy placed his head back into his father's chest,  leaving said man to laugh loudly, startling the other parents in the Academy halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments below, please!


End file.
